OOPS!
by dogsfang
Summary: What happens when Tsukune accidentally gets drunk at a party hosted by the Shuzen clan!


Hello everyone! Its me Dogsfang, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I have to admit that somewhere along the line I briefly gave up on myself as a writer. A few bad reviews here and there. Anyway thanks to everyone who never gave up on me when I was stuck without a laptop and not updating for nearly two years.

Also a special thanks to a friend of mine, this person knows who they are, who's words of encouragement have never left me.

"Work slave, or I will send my plot gerbils over and have them nibble on you until you do!"

It fun comments like that, that make writing worth it.

Now be warned this story has nothing to do with the manga or the anime. Also this is M rated so be warned! Moreover I wrote this story as one big joke it is meant to be funny. Also I wrote this lemon in honor of all my friends who have ever done anything stupid while they drink! I'm always the sober one of the group. For me this situation and scenario would be a nightmare in the making and it thoughts like this that have stopped me from drinking! Oh yes on a personal note don't drink and drive also have a wing man with you whenever you drink so you don't do anything stupid! So without further comments enjoy!

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

Also lets pretend that for the sake of this story that vampires are affected by alcohol the same way humans are.

Let the madness come-forth!

Tsukune raised his glass and let it _'clink' _against Moka's glass softly in a toast of cheer as the two of them pretended in enjoy themselves. Tsukune let his eyes quickly dart around the room spying all the other cold, aristocratic, sadistic vampires who were all sitting all around them. It was clear to Tsukune that all the other pure blood vampires present looked at Moka and himself with the same distaste and revulsion, as most people would someone who had just stepped in a pile of animal poo and then proceed to walk in with it still attached to their shoes.

Gyokuro sneered in distaste at the filthy turned blood sired by Moka.

_'That bitch Akasha and her whore of a daughter Moka deserves whatever happens to the two of them. How dare the daughter of that woman bring a filthy turned blood into our mansion. Oh well it matters not Issa will probably kill him anyway just to set an example to all the other nobleman_ _that no one is good enough his favorite daughter._'Gyokuro though with a smirk of satisfaction at the thought of seeing that bitch cry over her dead turn blood friend. The blond vampiress averted her gaze and began to partake of the wine.

Tsukune struggled to swallow as he tried to remain calm while ever being on his guard in the Shuzen manor.

_'Great I have no idea why Moka and I get a invitation to this party thrown by Gyokuro and Issa Shuzen. Gyokuro wasn't scary enough I haven't even meet Moka's father yet. Then again he could probably take me down and turn me into a rump-roast, under the pretense of demonstrating that no one is good enough for Moka. '_ Tsukune thought as he struggled to not get goosebumps.

_'Then again from what Yukari has said about turned bloods, most pure blood vampires would simply kill them just for the fact that they were even alive!'_ Tsukune swirled the wine around in his mouth as he struggled to swallow the bitter beverage.

Thankfully Moka's father seemed to be preoccupied with the attentions of Gyokuro and Akasha to even pay any notice to Tsukune, much to his relief.

So it was that the evening passed without incident and Tsukune suddenly found himself drinking more of the wine.

Later Tsukune struggled to make it up the stairs as, for some reason, they seemed to be moving on their own. Never the less he staggered up the stairs and into the nearest bedroom.

Despite the fact that Tsukune was a turned blood vampire didn't mean he could see clearly in the dark. As it was Tsukune could barely see his hand in front of his face.

"Oh the bed is going to feel so good." Tsukune sighed as he stripped off his cloths and fell into the massive majestic bed with black silky sheets.

A slender hand reached out and grasped Tsukune around his waist and dragged him further into the darkness.

"Oh its about time you came to bed, I was beginning to worry." A soft voice muttered as that same hand pulled him into a warm and gentle embrace.

Another hand reached out and grasped Tsukune's penis. The woman gave it a firm jerk as she thrust Tsukune's face into her ample cleavage.

"Suck on my breasts." The woman said in a soft voice that demanded no argument.

Tsukune sighed as he reached out and began to grope one of the woman's naked breasts while he began to suckle upon the other.

_'I never thought that I would ever get to do something like this with Moka. Although it seems like her boobs have gotten bigger.'_ Tsukune thought as he reached out with his tongue and began to lick and encircle one of the woman's nipples with his tongue.

The woman let out a moan which Tsukune took to be encouragement as he took his fangs and bit down in a playful nip of affection.

The woman beneath him squirmed as she began to get aroused. Her sweat began to leak onto the sheets as she let out a feminine growl and grabbed one of Tsukune's hands and thrust it into her pussy.

As a warm sticky feeling overtook his hand the woman grabbed his wrist and began to jerk in an up and down motion. Tsukune let out a moan fallowed swiftly by a scream.

The woman paid him no mind as she continued. Eventually she let out a scream to which she struggled to contain and suppress as her womanly juices leaked from her folds.

"You're usually better at it than this." She muttered as the woman grabbed Tsukune's penis and none to gently thrust it into her heavenly body.

"AH! Humm, you must have gotten kicked in the balls because it seems your penis has shrunk." The woman let out a drunken giggle as she grabbed Tsukune around his waist and grasp his bottom in an effort to control how quick and often Tsukune remained inside her.

"AH! I'm cumming MOKA!" Tsukune screamed as he released his man juice inside her. Covered in sweat and fighting a loosing battle against unconsciousness as he soon passed out upon the woman's breasts.  
The blond let out a strangled moan fallowed by a scream as she struggled to clear her drunken head as she soon found her bed mate asleep resting his head comfortably on top of her naked breasts.

"Issa you always were a minute man." The woman let out a small hick-up as she found herself succumbing to the effects of the alcohol as she too passed out.

(*/^\*)_**The next**_** morning** (*/^\*)

Tsukune blinked as he slowly opened his eyes. The morning sun shone brightly through the open windows!

"Oh! I feel horrible." Tsukune groaned as he struggled to identify his surrounding and figure out where he was.

"Okay I remember being in the Shuzen mansion and as far as I know, I'm still there...I think?" Tsukune murmured as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. His head pounded with pain.

"I feel like Moka kicked me in the head- wait Moka...I think I had sex with Moka last night...At least I think I did?" Tsukune blinked as his eyes ran over to the other side of the bed. A mess of tangled black sheets covered the person beside him. Tsukune reached over and gently pulled away the top part of the covers eager to look upon Inner Moka's beautiful face. What happened on the other hand, the sight that lay before Tsukune made him swear that his heart stopped beating.

Instead of the silver haired vampiress, to which Tsukune would have preferred. A woman with tanned skin and short blond hair lay in the damp tangled sheets before him. There lay as naked as the day she was born was Gyokuro Shuzen, Issa Shuzen's wife!

Hello everyone! I wrote this lemon as a joke and I hope that everyone liked it, considering how absurd it is!

Also remember underage drinking is a serious no no, not to mention when it comes to alcohol know your limits and be safe. It okay to say no to a drink and always use a a designated driver!

Sorry to be so long winded its just that I wrote this story as a remembrance for a buddy of mine who passed away due to someone decision to drink and drive.

Rest in peace JP.

As always review please! Also PM's are welcome as well, not to mention feel free to drop suggestions by me.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
